


None of Your Business

by Winchesterprincessbride



Series: None of Your Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Wesson/Dean Smith - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural A/B/O, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: You are a newly graduated MBA student trying to get a highly sought-after job at Wesson Technology. You have spent your life proving to people you are more than your Omega status.  Will billionaire tech genius Alpha Sam Wesson take a chance on you?Characters: Alpha! Sam Wesson, Alpha! Dean Smith, Omega! Reader and other people may pop up.  Note:  This is an AU where Sam and Dean are not hunters.





	1. Chapter 1

“I got this. I got this.” I muttered under my breath as I stood in the crowded elevator of Wesson technology. I wanted this job so damn bad. Wesson was it. The holy grail of the technology world. I had already interviewed with human resources, and the division chief, and the Vice President. He said I had one more interview to get through. 

I had heard from my friend Dean that the interview process was brutal here. Dean and I had met in grad school at Wharton. He was a year ahead of me. He really enjoyed working at Wesson and encouraged me to apply. 

“Wesson can be a total dick at times, but he’s brilliant.” Dean said over beers one night. “He’s a total Alpha. Ever since his wife died he’s become a total workaholic. He must never see his daughter.”

I of course read the papers and knew the story. Work obsessed Alpha meets beautiful Omega. Love at first sight. Happy marriage. Then comes baby. Wife dies in car crash, leaving him to raise baby alone.

As the elevator stopped at the 5th floor, I got out. This was where the VP said I was supposed to go. I went up to the secretary, a pretty redhead. Her nameplate said “Charlie Bradbury”.

I walked up and told her my name, and said I was here for an interview. She grinned at me. “I’ll let Mr. Wesson know your here.” She picked up the phone.

Mr. Wesson? My interview was with Sam-fucking Wesson?? Oh great! Suddenly my mouth was dry as a bone and my brain couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought. Get a hold of yourself girl! I can do this!! I have prepared my entire life for this moment.

In my hometown, most girls who presented as Omegas weren’t encouraged to further their education. Omegas were rare. It was expected that as an Omega I would find an Alpha, mate, have pups. But I wanted more. I wanted to go to college. I wanted to work in the business world. I wanted to show the Alpha males that just because I was an Omega didn’t mean I wasn’t smart. I got a full ride to The University of Pennsylvania, and got my MBA from Wharton.

It wasn’t easy. Some Alphas who thought with their dicks tried to “put me in my place.” I just showed them by being better and smarter. And some of them hated me for it.

“Miss Y/L/N? Please follow me.” I followed Ms. Bradbury into a huge corner office with windows overlooking the city. She directed me to a chair on one side of an enormous mahogany desk. “He’ll be right in.”

I smoothed my skirt and sat calmly with my hands folded while I waited. I distracted myself by looking out the window. The city was beautiful from way up here. Behind the desk were some pictures in silver frames. One was of a beautiful blond woman that I recognized as Sam Wesson’s late wife. There was another of a little girl with brown pigtails. Must be his daughter, I thought.

At the sound of the door, I turned. The pictures don’t do him justice. I thought. Sam Wesson. Tall and muscular, he towered a good foot over me. His suit had to be custom fitted, because it fit his broad shoulders and long legs like a glove. Then I smelled him. Sam Wesson didn’t just smell like an Alpha, he smelled like pure sex. His smell hit me, and immediately heat pooled between my legs. What the hell?

He sat down at the desk and just looked at me for a moment. Wow he was handsome. High cheekbones, lush full lips, and those eyes…..I mentally shook myself. What is wrong with me? He looked at me with a hint of a smile like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

“So Miss Y/L/N. I read your resume. Very impressive. Summa Cum Laude from Wharton. You could have your pick of employers. Why do you want to work at Wesson?”

I took a deep breath before I answered. “Wesson is on the cutting edge of technology. That’s where I want to be.”

His eyes locked with mine. “I expect a lot from my employees. Nights, weekends when we are working on a project. Are you willing to commit to that?”

God his eyes. I couldn’t stop staring. “Yes Sir. I am very committed to my work.”

He stood, and came around the desk towards me. “I’m sure you are. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Y/L/N. I will be in touch.” He held out his hand to me. When I shook his hand, his huge, warm hand engulfed mine. He held it just a minute or two longer than was necessary. “Charlie will show you out.”

“Thank you for your time.” I said automatically.

He buzzed Charlie and she came and got me. Before I walked out the door, something made me turn and look back. When I did Mr. Wesson was looking right at me. He had obviously been staring at my ass. He was not embarrassed in the slightest at being caught. In fact, he winked at me!

I took the elevators down to the parking garage when my text alert went off. It was Dean.

Dean Smith: How did it go?

Y/N: I just got done meeting with Sam Wesson himself

Dean Smith: No Shit! And?

Y/N: It was interesting: Meet me for a beer tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since my interview with Sam Wesson. Every time my phone rang I prayed it was someone from Wesson calling to offer me the position. It never was. By the second week I was convinced I didn’t get the job.

And yet I couldn’t stop thinking about the man. More than once I’d had a very sexual dream involving Sam Wesson on top of me: hazel eyes flashing, long brown hair tickling my face as he pounded into me roughly.

When Dean called and asked if I wanted to have drinks with him Friday night, I jumped at the chance. I needed a night out very, very badly. He had to work a bit late, so I met him at a bar called Marco’s down the street from Wesson Technology. On this busy Friday night there were many Wesson employees mixed with the crowd.

I was already two drinks in by the time Dean arrived. He looked beat.

“Hey Dean! Rough day?” I asked, kissing his cheek as he sat down wearily. He gave me a hug and his warm Alpha scent instantly enveloped me.

“You have no idea! Now order me some alcohol woman!” Dean said, grinning at me.

After sharing some nachos and several drinks, neither Dean nor I were feeling any pain.

“So I don’t think I got the job.” I said sadly.

“I didn’t want to tell you this, but I heard they offered the job to some guy from California. He starts next week.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Great. Just great. It’s a good thing I’m pretty buzzed, because I really don’t care about anything right now.”

As Dean and I continued to chat I happened to look up and my eyes locked with the hazel ones I’d been dreaming about for the past two weeks. Sam Wesson. What was he doing here? 

Before I could collect myself he was standing in front of our table. In just dress slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened, he looked delectable.

“Hello Y/N.” He said, smiling that sexy smile at me. Then he noticed Dean. “Smith.” He said curtly. Dean nodded at him. I could have sworn I heard Dean growl low under his breath.

Sam looked back at me. “I was going to call you Monday. We filled the position you applied for, but I wanted to talk to you about a different position. Would you like to have dinner tomorrow so we can discuss it?”

“Sure. That would be great.” I said, trying to hide my surprise.

He pulled out his phone. “Can I have your number?”

I recited my number and he entered it into his phone. “Well I’ll let you two get back to your drinks. I’ll text you tomorrow.” Then he walked away. Lord that man had an amazing ass!

When I looked over at Dean, he was scowling.

“What?” I said questioningly. I could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

“You do realize your going on a date with him, don’t you?” He looked furious.

“It’s work stuff, Dean. I’m trying to get into Wesson, you know that.”

“And I think Wesson wants to get into your pants. I don’t like the way that guy looks at you.” he said. “Not one damn bit.”

The next morning despite my considerable hangover, I couldn’t stop thinking about what Dean had said and how he’d acted. He seemed like he was jealous.

Usually Alphas and Omegas couldn’t be friends without the sex thing getting in the way. I had always thought Dean and I were the exception. When I’d met Dean at Wharton he was actually my Beta roommate’s boyfriend. They had broken up, but he and I had kept in touch.

I had always found him to be incredibly attractive. I had eyes, didn’t I? Aside from one sloppy drunken kiss right before I passed out the night before his graduation, we had never gone there. Did Dean want to be more than friends?

That afternoon I got a text from Sam Wesson asking for my address so he could pick me up. I offered to meet him. He said it was no problem to have his driver make another stop on the way. Of course. He was a billionaire, he probably never drove himself anywhere anymore. So I gave him my address and tried to figure out how to dress for dinner with a billionaire.

There was a knock at my door at precisely 7PM. I opened it expecting to see a driver but to my surprise Sam Wesson was standing there.

“Oh hi. I was expecting your driver.” I said, a little surprised.

“I only get driven to the office so I can do paperwork. I drove here. My car is out front. Are you ready?”

As we left my building we walked up to a sleek black sports car with some fancy European name. “Do you actually fit in this?” I blurted out without thinking.

Way to insult your potential new boss, idiot! But to my relief, he laughed. “It’s custom made, so yes I fit.”

In the confines of the car, his scent was overwhelming me. It was all I could do not to moan out loud. I closed my eyes and held my knees together and sang songs from “Hamilton” in my head to try and distract myself from how good he smelled.

“So how do you know Dean Smith?” He asked me.

“We met at Wharton. He was a year ahead of me. He was the one who suggested I apply at Wesson. He really likes working there.” It couldn’t hurt if tried to earn some brownie points for Dean, right?

“And how long have the two of you been mated?”. 

“Wait, what? We’re not together.” I said sharply.

Sam pulled into the restaurant, handed the keys to the valet, and came around to open my door. “Does HE know that?” he whispered in my ear.

We were seated in a very private alcove and the waiter gave us menus to look at. Then he left us alone. I spoke first. “Dean and I are just friends, Sam.”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “He was giving off a very possessive vibe. I’m sure the other Alpha males there noticed it too.”

“So are we here to talk about a job or my love life?” I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

“Both.”

I leaned forward in my chair slightly. I couldn’t stop looking at his mouth. “So you said something about a job?”

“Yes. Wesson Tech has gotten so big so fast. There is so much I want to do, so many things I have my hands in. But there is only so much of me to go around. I’ve been wanting to bring on an assistant for some time now. I also would like to be able to spend more time with Mandy.” He paused, as if waiting for a reaction.

“She’s your daughter?”

His eyes softened. “She’s almost 5. She means the world to me.”

His obvious love for her made me smile. “She looks just like you, you know.”

“How do you know that?”

“I saw a picture in your office while I was waiting for you. Little girl, pigtails? I just assumed it was her.”

“So are you interested?” He asked.

“It sounds like you want a secretary. You have Charlie. No offense Sam, but I didn’t bust my butt to get my MBA to be a secretary, even at Wesson.”

“No!” His eyes flashed at me. “I don’t want a secretary! I don’t want you to get me coffee or answer my phone. I want you to work with me on projects. You wanted to be on the cutting edge. This is it.”

I sighed deeply. “I don’t know, Sam.”

He put his hands on the table. Lord they were huge! “Tell me what is holding you back.”

I leaned in closer. “Can I be honest with you?” I whispered.

“I wish you would.” He replied.

“I don’t know if I can work that closely with you Sam.” I admitted.

“What? Why not?” He asked, seeming surprised at my answer.

“Because I find you really attractive, and it’s very distracting.’ Sam looked pleased as punch at that revelation. I was less than thrilled, and for the rest of the meal I steered the conversation towards work talk.

The car ride home was quiet. I didn’t really know what to say. Sam insisted on walking me to my door. I was inserting the key in the lock when his big hands spun me around and pressed me against the door. I looked up at him in surprise.

“For the record, I’m really attracted to you. You smell so good its making me crazy.” And then his lips were feasting on mine.

He leaned into me, and his scent was intoxicating. And his mouth, oh his mouth was sinful. I let myself revel in the kiss before I pushed him away, “Sam if we are going to work together this can’t happen again, okay?”

He just looked at me, and something shifted in his eyes. “Can you start Monday?”

I nodded in agreement, still woozy from his kiss. I finally got the door open. “Can I come in?” He asked hopefully.

“I don’t think that is a good idea. Thank you for a lovely dinner. ‘Nite Sam.” I closed the door and leaned against it. My heart was racing. In the quiet of my apartment I heard my phone. I had put it on vibrate so it wouldn’t be distracting.

9 texts from Dean Smith

4 missed calls from Dean Smith

3 voicemails from Dean Smith

Seriously? In each voicemail he was drunker, saying stuff he would definitely regret later.

So I sent him a quick text:

Dean: I start Monday at Wesson. We’ll talk when you are sober.

Dean replied:

Your betiful and I love u.

I also sent a text to Sam:

Thank you for the lovely dinner. I will see you Monday.

Sam quickly replied:

I can’t promise it won’t happen again.

I am SO screwed, and I haven’t even started working there yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Why on earth did I tell Sam I would start Monday? What was I thinking? That gave me just one day to get my act together before I started at Wesson. I glanced at my phone as I drank my coffee, and saw I had a new text.

Dean: I need to talk to you. Call me

As much as I didn’t want to deal with this right now, I called him. He sounded like hell when he answered.

“Hey, Dean. It’s me. “Are you okay?” As if I didn’t already know the answer.

“Look Y/N, last night I said some stuff…” He began.

“Yeah, you did. Can I come over so we can talk? I’ ll bring you coffee.”

Dean was a sucker for good coffee. “Yes, please. The stronger the better.”

An hour later I was standing at Dean’s door holding two steaming coffees. I knocked twice and he opened the door.

“Stop knocking so loud!” He said, clutching his head. He was a little pale, and he had major bedhead, but otherwise, he looked fine. More than fine actually. I caught myself admiring the way his arms looked in the tight gray t-shirt he wore. What was with me openly drooling over men lately? If I didn’t know better, I’d say I was going into heat, but it definitely wasn’t time for that.

We sat down in his living room and I handed him the coffee. He took a giant sip. “So….You want to explain to me what last night was all about, Dean?” I said quietly.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. “Listen Y/N, you’re a great friend, and I thought I’d convinced myself that you being an Omega didn’t matter. But it does. I thought we would be able to friends and it wouldn’t be an issue. But when I’m around you…. I can’t always…. when Wesson was looking at you like that…..” Suddenly he stopped talking and just looked at me.

He wasn’t really making any sense. I looked at Dean, trying not to let him see the tears that were welling up in my eyes. “Do you not want to be my friend anymore, Dean?” I said in a choked whisper.

His eyes were locked with mine, and his green eyes were hard. “You don’t get what I’m saying. When I knew you were going out with Wesson, I couldn’t stand it. When I’m with you…..I can’t…….I just……..”

Apparently, Dean got frustrated with trying to find the right words so he just decided to show me instead. Half a second later he had pushed me back on the couch, his strong hands holding my shoulders while his mouth devoured mine.

He wasn’t at all gentle, all that pent up sexual frustration bursting out of him. I was frozen in shock for a minute, but then my hands crept up and locked around his neck, pulling him closer. This was a surprise, yes, but a really good one. This man could really kiss. When we finally broke away from each other, panting and wide-eyed, neither of us said anything for a moment.

He spoke first. “This is what I have been trying to tell you. I don’t want to be just friends. I want more.”

“So last night you were jealous?” I said, trying not to smile.

“You don’t have to look so happy about it,” Dean grumbled. “You don’t realize how amazing you smell. Your scent drives me crazy. Wesson too. I could see it in his eyes. I can tell he wants you. Stay away from him, okay?”

“Dean that’s going to be impossible. He offered me a job as his Special Assistant at Wesson. I start tomorrow.”

Dean looked suspicious. “Special Assistant? What does that even mean? What will you be doing?”

“He wants me to help him with some new projects he is working on.”

“And that’s all he told you? And you're okay with that? It sounds like he’s making this up as he’s going along. I don’t trust this guy, not where you are concerned. Call him and tell him you changed your mind.”

What? Why would I do that? You know how badly I have wanted to work at Wesson, Dean. This is a dream come true for me.”

Dean stood up and started pacing. “I’m just afraid he’s gonna try something Y/N, that’s all.”

“I can handle him, Dean. I’m not getting personally involved with my boss.”

“So where does that leave us?” He asks, taking my hand and pulling me to him.

“Honestly this is a lot for me to take in. Am I attracted to you? Yes. Would I be open to us being more than friends? Yes. That’s about as far as I’ve gotten. So for right now can we just take things slow until I get settled at Wesson?”

“Wesson better keep his hands off you,” Dean muttered darkly.

“You seem to forget that starting tomorrow he is both our bosses. Try not to cause trouble, Okay?”

My first month at Wesson had passed in a blur of meetings and late nights. I loved what I was doing. I was learning so much. And true to his word, I wasn’t getting Sam coffee or answering his phone. I was sitting in with him on meetings, going with him to meet prospective clients, and having little meet and greets with each department so they knew who I was.

Sam wanted them to know that if they had a problem, they could bring it to me and I would bring it to him. I even had my own assistant, a brilliant guy Charlie had found for me named Kevin Tran who was proving indispensable.

Charlie and I had become fast friends. She had introduced me to Jo Harvelle, who worked in legal on 4, and the two of them became my work besties.

Since Dean and I worked on different floors, I didn’t see him during the workday. We tried to eat lunch together every few days. We were still exploring the “us being more than friends” thing, which mainly consisted of dates ending in heavy make-out sessions. We were driving each other crazy. But something was holding me back.

I said it was the fear of losing my best friend, and that was true. If Dean and I got together and It didn’t work out, I would lose my best friend and confidant, and I didn’t want that.

But I couldn’t ignore Sam. Every time his hand brushed mine, every time he touched the small of my back, every time those hazel eyes looked at me with lust, my body responded with a will of its own. 

But Sam was my boss. I had finally gotten my dream job at Wesson. I wasn’t going to have everyone saying that I got it by sleeping with Sam. I had worked too hard for that. 

This damn Omega crap made everything so hard. I wish I didn’t have to be a slave to my body. These Omega urges just made things more difficult. I am coming due for a heat. What going happen then?

I need to figure this out before someone’s heart gets broken….. mine.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of my ringing phone pulled me out of the jet lag induced coma I was currently in. I reached out an arm to silence it and only succeeded in knocking it to the floor. “Dammit!” I muttered as I leaned over to look for it. Without warning my middle was seized with excruciating cramps.

No. NO. Not here. Not now. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. My heat had arrived and I was in London, thousands of miles away from Dean. There was a team from Wesson here to woo a potential new client. I had a huge presentation in a few hours in front of Sam and a bunch of other important people. This was bad. Really bad. 

This was my first heat since I had started sleeping with Dean, and I had thought it would be easier. WRONG. I finally managed to locate my phone under the bed. It was Sam who had called. Just the thought of Sam’s long, lean body caused me to break out into a sweat and a low whine escaped my throat. I could feel my core throbbing and my legs slick with arousal.

I dialed his number with trembling fingers. “S-sam? You called me?”

“Hey. Want to have breakfast and go over the meeting notes?” He said.

“I think I will just meet you there,” I said weakly. I couldn’t catch my breath.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” He sounded concerned.

“I’m just a little tired. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

I headed to the bathroom for an ice-cold shower and a triple dose of suppressants. I don’t know how I am going to make it through this day, let alone the rest of this trip.

This trip had started out so well. My excitement at flying First Class had started to diminish when the plane was delayed due to weather. Twice. Then between turbulence and the crying baby behind me, I wasn’t able to sleep at all. My mind was preoccupied with the fight Dean and I had before I’d left for the airport. He didn’t like the idea that I was going on a business trip with my boss, despite the fact others would be there too.

He was completely unreasonable where Sam was concerned. This had led to another argument and some harsh words exchanged. I thought the more intimate my relationship with Dean became, the less I would think about Sam. But that wasn’t true, in fact, it was the exact opposite. He haunted my dreams. I struggled to keep everything professional between us. Sometimes I would catch him in an unguarded moment, and he wouldn’t bother to try to hide the lust and longing in his eyes.

Since there was no chance sleep was going to happen I decided to catch up on emails. I noticed I had one from Charlie titled Read This Now!

Y/N:

Kevin just told me that Ruby is going on the London trip. You haven’t met her yet, she’s been out on leave. She is the biggest gossip and troublemaker at Wesson. Everyone knows she has a thing for Mr. W. It’s embarrassing really. She’s gonna be out to get you because of you being his new protégé. She is truly evil. WATCH YOUR BACK.

Charlie

This trip is just getting better and better. I dressed for my meeting, choosing a black pencil skirt, a white sleeveless blouse, and black high heel pumps. I spritzed myself liberally with scent blocker, praying that Sam wouldn’t smell my heat on me. I stopped on the way for a double espresso, needing the caffeine boost to get me going.

I entered the meeting room with a few minutes to spare. As soon as I walked in Sam’s head shot up, and his whole body stiffened. I knew instantly he could smell it. He got up and walked over to me. “Can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?”

We walked outside the meeting room. Sam was standing much too close to me, and he smelled so good. I was drenched. I bit back a moan. He nudged me so I would look at him. “Can you do this?” He asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, “It’s going to take every ounce of willpower I have not to throw you over the nearest table and take you right here.”

Introductions were made on both sides, and an extremely attractive Omega introduced herself as Ruby Brooks. So that’s the infamous Ruby, I thought to myself. When I stood up to do my presentation she glared at me the entire time.

I made a point of not looking at Sam because I was afraid if I did I would get distracted and lose my place. I somehow got through it and sat back down. Sam’s scent permeated the room. Pain bloomed in my pelvis as my insides clenched. I could feel my arousal pooling on my thighs. I needed to get out of this room. No one had any questions thank God!

After what seemed like an eternity the meeting ended, and I flew out the door. I heard Sam calling my name but I kept going until I was back in my room. I stripped down to my bra and panties and threw myself on the bed. I knew we were meeting the clients for dinner, but I had a few hours to rest.

I froze when I heard a knock at my door. Maybe if I ignore it they’ll go away. Then I heard Sam’s voice. “I know you’re in there, Y/N.”

I walked over to the door and just stood there staring at it. “Go away, Sam. Let me die in peace.”

“Open the door Omega.” My knees buckled as heat flooded me, and my biology betrayed me once again. 

“Alpha,” I whispered as I gave up control. I unlocked the door and Sam barged in, all muscle and pent-up aggression.

He slammed the door closed and backed me up against it. His huge hands held my arms so tight I knew I would have bruises later. “You smell fucking incredible. I’ve never smelled anything like it. You’re in my head now. “ Sam’s hands shook with the effort of staying in control.

I was almost in tears. “I can’t fight it anymore. I don’t want to fight it anymore.” I whispered.

“Then don’t.” Sam’s mouth slammed into mine, his tongue invading my mouth and his hot kiss taking my breath away. He pulled me against him, his rock hard erection making me moan at the contact. I ground myself against him, my juices drenching my panties and the front of his pants.

“You’re soaked for me.” he groaned against my mouth as he reached a hand onto the waist of my panties and yanked them down, destroying them in the process. Sam picked me up and dumped me on to the bed as he quickly removed his clothes. 

He began kissing a fiery path down my body, taking my nipple in his mouth and licking it until the hard nub was sensitive and aching. I arched up against him, carding my fingers through his long hair and pulling until he growled. 

After he had lavished attention on my other nipple, his mouth moved lower, and he began to lap up my juices through my dripping folds. His mouth found my clit and he began to suck on it, swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves until I saw stars. He held my thighs in his strong grip and continued to taste me as I began to tremble and buck and throw back my head and cry out his name.

“You taste amazing.” He said, and when he came up to kiss me again I tasted myself on his lips. 

I was so far gone I could barely form a coherent sentence. “Sam…..Alpha…..please…..need your knot. Please.”

Sam brushed my hair out of my eyes and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. “I’m gonna give you what you need, Baby.” He began to rub the head of his cock in my slick to lube up. As soon as he made contact I wrapped my legs around his and ground myself against him, desperate for more contact. When he eased himself inside me, I felt the burn and stretching of my walls to accept him.

I flung my arms around Sam’s neck, pulling him close as he began to thrust deeply. I felt a sense of completeness that I had never felt with Dean. But I didn’t want to think about Dean right now. Sam’s lips brushed my neck and I shivered with the contact. 

I felt my pleasure spiraling out of control. Higher and higher I flew until my pleasure exploded with a hoarse scream and I began the rapid descent back to Earth. Sam continued to slam into me until he came with a shout. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of my neck, marking me as his. Blood trickled from the spot and he licked it clean. He kept thrusting until his knot made movement impossible and he collapsed on me with a groan.

As we lay there together catching our breath, I looked at him in shock. “ What did you do?”

“You know as well as I do that I’m your Alpha. I marked you. I’ve waited long enough for you. You're mine, now everyone will know it.” Sam said possessively.

“But the company…..Dean.” I stammered.

“Screw Dean. You. Are. Mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

I think I dozed off for a bit from the endorphins. When I woke up, I was alone. Sam’s scent was everywhere, so I knew that it wasn’t just another sex dream. My heat was under control for the moment, but it could flare up again any time I was in Sam’s presence.

The text alert on my phone was going off, so I grabbed my phone to check. There was a text from Sam and a text from Dean. 

Sam: Hey Beautiful. Can I give you a ride to dinner? I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ll meet you in the lobby at 7.

Dean: Hey Babe. Hope the trip is going well. I miss you.

I answered Sam that I would meet him at 7. I didn’t even know what to say to Dean. How do you tell someone “I’ve found my Alpha and it’s not you?” Or even worse, “You were right to be worried about Sam?” So I said nothing. I was going to have to hurt him, and I cared about him very much. This was something I needed to do in person.

I showered and dressed for the party. The black halter dress did nothing to hide the mark Sam had left on my neck. Everyone would be able to see it. I wasn’t ashamed of it, I just didn’t want it to be the focus of attention.

Sam was waiting in the lobby, looking incredibly handsome in a gray suit. When he saw me, a slow smile spread over his face and his eyes grew very hot. As soon as I got close enough to smell his scent, need for him erupted in my core.

“Do we really have to go to this?” I whispered as he guided me out to the waiting limo.

“If we have any hope of signing these contracts we do. Why do you ask?” He said as helped me in and sat down next to me. I flipped my legs into his lap as Sam slid his hands up my thighs.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat, and I bit back a whine. “Need you Alpha.”

“Is that so?” Sam grinned at me, a sexy smirk full of promise. “All I keep hearing in my head is how you sound screaming my name when you come.”

The dinner was boring and tedious. Sam was sitting right next to me, so by the end of the meal, my heat was getting painful again. I excused myself and headed to the ladies’ room. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn’t get away from him.

As I was washing my hands Ruby came into the bathroom. As she contemplated her reflection in the mirror she said, “So what’s your secret? How is it you have the two best looking Alphas at Wesson at your beck and call?”

I stared her down. I wasn’t at all intimidated by her and I wanted her to know it. “I’ve heard you love gossip Ruby, but my relationships are none of your business.”

She smiled at me, and her smile was chilling. “I see Sam claimed you. At least that explains how you got the job. I wonder what Dean’s gonna have to say about that?”

I got right in her face. “I am only going to say this once. Back off now. I don’t need Sam to fight my battles for me. You’ve been warned.” I turned and walked out, leaving her staring after me.

I needed a few minutes to collect my thoughts after that, so I decided to go outside. This was exactly why I was hesitant to get involved with Sam in the first place. I don’t want people to think the only reason Sam hired me is that he wanted to sleep with me. I’ve spent my life being controlled by what people think. I’m done with that. I shot Sam a text to let him know where I was.

Going out front. I need some air.

Sam found me a few minutes later. “Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Can we leave yet? I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me soon.”

“Let’s go say our goodbyes and we’ll go.” He said.

Within 15 minutes we were in the car. Sam raised the privacy glass between us and the driver. “I told him to drive around for a while.” He said.

That was all I needed to hear. I immediately climbed onto his lap. I had removed my hose and panties in the ladies room. They were wadded up in my bag. I started unbuttoning Sam’s pants and pulling them down as he pulled me in for a deep kiss. When he slid his hands up under my skirt and cupped my bare ass he paused for a moment.

“They’re in my bag.” I huffed out as his mouth sucked hard on my neck.

I was already mindless with need, so as soon as his pants were down and his hard length sprang free I impaled myself on him. Placing a hand on either side of the seat back, I rode him hard. I loved the sounds he made. Moans mixed with curses sprinkled with filthy talk urging me on. As I found my rhythm he locked his hands on my hips, thrusting up into me as I rode him.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming so the driver wouldn’t hear us. He grabbed me by the hair and yanked my lips to his, swallowing my scream of pleasure. He buried his face in my shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. I collapsed on top of him trembling as the aftershocks tore through me.

“You are going to kill me.” He mumbled into my neck.

I spent the night in Sam’s room. We were heading home tomorrow, so we didn’t stay up late. There was packing to do and a long flight ahead of us. In 24 hours I would be home. I still didn’t know what I was going to say to Dean. I didn’t want to drag this out, so I decided I was going to call him as soon as I got home and ask to meet. 

To say I was dreading this was an understatement. Dean and I had been friends for so long. I didn’t want to lose him. But I just didn’t see us recovering from this. He was probably wondering why he hadn’t heard from me.

Luckily the whole team from Wesson was on the same flight. The mood was pretty celebratory because the new client was a big deal for Wesson. Sam was very happy. The flight wasn’t delayed, so we in got right on time. I had texted Charlie and asked her to pick me up. Sam and I walked down the jetway towards the terminal, talking quietly.

As we came out the door, I looked around for Charlie, her red hair always making her easy to spot.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Dean was standing in front of me looking as angry as I had ever seen him. “Hi, Dean. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” I said quietly. Behind Dean I saw Ruby, looking smug. Damn her!

He walked up to me and turned my head so he could get a clear view of the bite mark on my neck. A muscle in his jaw twitched. He turned to look at Sam. “You Son-of-a-Bitch!” He growled. Then he tackled Sam, throwing punches. Sam was momentarily surprised, but then he began to fight back.


	6. Chapter 6

It took four policemen to break up the fight between Sam and Dean. When Alphas fought over an Omega, it always got ugly. Dean was out for blood, and Sam was protecting what was his, so neither gave an inch.

Both of them had been arrested. Most of the Wesson team had been detained for questioning. An officer took my statement, and finally, after what seemed like hours I was allowed to see Sam.

Sam turned when he heard the door open. He looked terrible. He had a black eye, and his jaw was swollen and turning purple. I gasped when I saw him. He held out his hand and pulled me into the seat next to him.

“Oh, Sam,” I whispered brokenly. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt his arms tighten around me. I breathed in his scent, and it calmed me. He kissed the top of my head.

“How did he know?” He asked.

“Ruby,” I said bitterly.

He sighed. The door opened again, and an officer came in followed by a man in a three-piece suit that screamed lawyer. “Mr. Wesson? Several witnesses said that Dean Smith threw the first punch and you were just defending yourself and your Omega. Is that correct?” The officer said.

“Yes,” Sam replied.

“Do you wish to press assault charges against Smith?” the lawyer asked.

Before Sam responded, he looked at me. “Please don’t,” I said. “This isn’t how I wanted him to find out. Is there any chance I can talk to him?” I looked at the officer beseechingly.

“I think that can be arranged.” He said, and both he and the lawyer walked out.

“I swear to God Y/N if he lays as much as a finger on you I will kill him,” Sam said in a low voice, his arm tightening on my shoulder.

I had asked the officer to let Dean and I talk in private. I knew deep down that he wouldn’t hurt me. He barely looked at me when I came in. He looked just as bad as Sam. His nose was clearly broken.

“You’re in heat. I can smell it.” He murmured.

“Yes.” was all I said.

“Is that why?” He asked.

“Is that why what?” I responded, confused.

He had the speed that came naturally to Alphas. He was out of the chair and had me backed against the wall, his arms on either side of my head. I could see the pain in his green eyes.

“Is that why you let him fuck you? Let him claim you? Because you were in heat and I wasn’t there? Because you told me I had nothing to worry about, that you would never get personally involved with your boss!” His voice grew louder with each word as he struggled to maintain his composure.

“You have every right to be angry. But Sam is my Alpha, Dean. I tried to fight it. I just couldn’t anymore. I’m sorry I hurt you. I love you but I’m not in love with you. I’m sorry you found out like this. You deserve better.” I couldn’t prevent the flow of hot tears that poured down my face.

“Get out.” He said through gritted teeth. I ran for my life.

Sam was finally released, and Dean received a citation for disturbing the peace. He wanted to fire Dean, but I begged him not to. Dean had lost so much already because of me that I didn’t want him to lose his livelihood too. Sam reluctantly agreed only because Dean and I never saw each other at work.

When I went back to work I met with Jo to see if I had any legal grounds to fire Ruby.

“As much as I would love to tell you to can her ass, you can’t fire her for ratting you out to Dean, Y/N. You do and your opening Wesson up for a big lawsuit.” She said, echoing what I pretty much already knew.

I sighed. “So what do I do? Every time I see her I want to punch her in her smug face!”

“Did you hear that she and Dean are dating? Dean’s a nice guy, what does he see in that skank?” Jo said with a laugh.

I snorted with derision. “Are you serious? I hope she likes my sloppy seconds!”

Jo sipped her coffee as she chose her words carefully. “My advice is that you watch her closely. She’s a crappy employee, and she will slip up and do something you can fire her for. Unfortunately being the office gossip isn’t grounds for termination.

In the three months since Sam had claimed me, things had moved very fast with us. He introduced me to his daughter Mandy, and she and I had bonded quickly. She was an adorable five-year-old with an inquisitive mind just like her father.

“Daddy smiles a lot when you are here.” She said to me one night when we were playing with her dolls.

It didn’t take long before I was living with Sam and Mandy. Sam liked having me in his bed every night. His house was huge, but modest for someone as rich as him. He had staff who took care of everything, so the transition was easy. Mandy was thrilled to have another girl in the house.

We rode into work together. Sam and I made an amazing team. It seemed like I had everything I had ever wanted. A challenging and stimulating job, a man that loved me, and a little girl who was worming her way into my heart. 

The only thing that put a damper on my happiness was Dean. In the rare times we ran into each other, he could barely look at me, let alone speak to me. I had lost my best friend, and I missed him. One night Sam and I ran into him and Ruby at a work function. Watching Ruby with her hands all over him made me want to claw her eyes out.

I decided to take a rare personal day to get some stuff done that I had been putting off. I went clothes shopping, met a friend for lunch, picked up a birthday present for Mandy, and finally went to the doctor's appointment I had rescheduled twice. I told Sam I would see him at home after work. 

When Sam got home, he found me sitting in the library with the lights off. He switched them on when he saw me. “There you are Y/N! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Why haven’t you been answering my texts?”

“I’m sorry Sam. I turned my phone off. I wanted some quiet to think.” I replied.

He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. “Is everything okay?”

I sighed deeply. “I’m pregnant, Sam,” I whispered.

He smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and reached in to hug me. I pushed him back. “Wait. There’s more.”

“Okay?” Sam said nervously.

“The timing. There’s a chance……a slim chance….. Dean could be the father.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and I were having our first major fight, and of course, it had to do with Dean. Big shock there. I had hit him with the news that not only was I pregnant, but there was a chance Dean could be the father. 

He immediately asked how soon we could do a paternity test.

“My doctor said we can do an amniocentesis. I already scheduled it for next week. But I need to tell Dean what’s going on. He has a right to know.”

“So call him…..email him….whatever,” Sam said angrily. Here we go.

I rolled my eyes at him. “An email Sam, really? An EMAIL??? Don’t you think this is something I should tell him to his face?”

“Okay, fine. But I am going with you when you tell him.”

“Sam the last time you and Dean were in the same room you got arrested. Do you really think that is a good idea?” I gave him my best bitch face.

He stood firm. “You are my Omega. Either I go or you don’t.”

I kissed him lightly. “You know….you don’t always have to get your way, Mr. Wesson.”

He pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around me. “When it comes to you I do.”

I wound up sending Dean a text. I didn’t even know if he would answer.

Dean. I know you hate me but I really need to talk to you. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t SUPER important. Can you meet me at the coffee shop? PLEASE?

Y/N

I was very surprised when he answered.

One hour. 

D.

“It will be okay,” Sam whispered reassuringly as we sat in the coffee shop. The doctor said I needed to cut back on caffeine, so I couldn’t even have my favorite latte to comfort me.

My happiness at seeing Dean walking towards me was cut short when I saw who was with him. Ruby. 

“What’s she doing here?” I demanded.

Dean shrugged. “You brought him,“ he said gesturing towards Sam. The two Alphas glared at each other.

“He’s my Alpha, Dean. Did you bring her just to piss me off?” I glared at Ruby.

She glared right back. “Dean wants me here.”

“Let’s just do what we came to do, Y/N,” Sam said, trying to calm me down. 

I took a deep breath trying to compose myself. “Fine.”

Ruby gave Sam a flirtatious smile. He totally ignored her. He was watching Dean like a hawk. Dean’s eyes were locked on mine. “So what’s the big emergency?” He grumbled.

“I’m pregnant. There’s a chance the baby is yours.” I whispered.

Ruby shot out of her chair. “Are you serious??” She screeched.

Dean’s face paled. Several emotions passed through his eyes. “When will you know?” He asked.

“I’m having the test next week. The results take another week.”

“I want to be part of its life if its mine, Y/N. I have to.” He said quietly.

“I don’t freaking believe this!” Ruby said to Dean. She turned to Sam. “Great Omega you have there, Sam. Probably knocked up with someone else’s pup. I think it’s time for an upgrade.” She smiled at him smugly.

I don’t if it was the hormones or just the fact I hated Ruby so much that made me do it. I got up so fast my chair tipped over and hit the floor.

“Listen to me you bottom-feeding skank. Don’t think I don’t know you were the one that told Dean about me and Sam. Oh, and I know all about your little crush on Sam. You stay away from him or else.”

She smirked at me. “Or else what?”

Before I even realized what I was doing, my fist flew out and clocked Ruby right in the eye. She staggered back looking at me like I’d lost my mind. Sam grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out the coffee shop while Dean looked at me with a hint of a smile.

“Don’t think just because I’m pregnant I can’t kick your ass!” I yelled back at her while Sam propelled me out the door.

The week leading up to the test dragged on relentlessly. I was already starting to feel like my clothes were too tight. I was lounging around the house and wanted to be comfortable, so I went to grab one of Sam’s old Stanford sweatshirts out of his dresser.

I almost didn’t notice the small velvet box fall to the floor when I pulled out the shirt. I picked it up, and curiosity got the better of me. I opened it up and gasped. Nestled inside was a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band. I slipped it on my finger and it fit perfectly. Was Sam going to propose? Was he waiting until the paternity test was back? 

I suddenly felt very unsure of things. Crap! He would be home soon so I quickly folded up his sweatshirt and stuck it back in his drawer. I slid the box back where I found it and got out of there as fast as I could. 

The next day at work I was eating lunch with Charlie and Jo. My test was tomorrow. The only people besides us who knew what was going on were Charlie and Jo, and unfortunately Ruby. I knew my friends would never betray my trust, so if word got out, I knew I could blame Ruby and her big mouth. She had been giving me a wide berth ever since the coffee shop.

“I heard Ruby tell someone she walked into a door. Remind me to never take you on Y/N. You gave her quite a shiner.” Charlie giggled.

“I’m embarrassed that I lost control like that. She just brings out the worst in me.” I said, smiling ruefully.

“I heard from Cas who works with Dean that he dumped her.” Jo said conversationally. “I hope he meets someone nice.” Something about the way she said it made me look closer at her.

“Jo? Are you interested in Dean?” I asked.

“No…..Maybe….I don’t know.” she said, looking at her feet. “How would you feel if I was?”

“I would be fine with it. I care about Dean. I want him to be happy. And I like you a whole lot more than I like Ruby.” I smiled at her teasingly. “So I may have some other news. Guess what I accidentally found in Sam’s dresser when I went to borrow a sweatshirt?”

“Ooh, what?” Charlie asked.

“A ring.”

“Your kidding!” Jo exclaimed.

“You know, now that I think about it, he DID get a few calls from a jewelry store a couple of weeks ago. I didn’t think anything of it at the time.” Charlie said thoughtfully.

“So we could be celebrating a baby and a wedding!” Jo said.

My doctor was very skilled, and I felt very little during the procedure. Sam drove me home, and I spent the weekend resting. Sam wouldn’t let me do anything, and they promised they would call as soon as the results were in.

As Sam, as I lay in bed, curled up together, his large hand moved protectively over my stomach. “I know its mine.” He said in a husky voice. “I can’t wait to see you filled with my pup. I want lots of kids. I love you so much, Y/N.” 

I buried my face into his neck and breathed in his warm scent that smelled like home. “I love you too, Sam.”

I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my Alpha feeling utterly safe and content.

I didn’t expect to hear from the doctor until Friday, so I was surprised when Kevin buzzed me that the doctor's office was on the phone on Wednesday. Sam was in my office and we were in the middle of discussing an important project. Sam and I just stared at each other for a moment.

“Can you put him through please, Kevin?” I finally said.

My heart was racing as I picked up the phone. “Hi, Dr. Brenner. Yes, I do. Okay. Okay. Yes. Thank you.”

I hung up the phone and turned to Sam. “It’s a boy. And Dean is the father. I am so sorry Sam.” A tear slipped down my cheek.

I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces as Sam’s face fell. 

“Sam we…….” I stopped in mid-sentence as Sam punched the wall in fury and stormed out of my office. I decided we both needed time to digest the news so I didn’t go after him. I needed to figure out how I was going to tell Dean.

A while after Sam had stormed out of my office Charlie came running in, clearly out of breath, a very upset look on her face.

“Charlie, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“What the hell is going on? Sam just stormed into the cafeteria, yanked Dean Smith out of his chair, punched him in the face, and then stormed out. He hit him so hard he knocked him out cold.”

I put my head in my hands and cried as Charlie looked at me in confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

As much as I wanted to sit here all day and cry my eyes out, I knew I didn’t have that luxury. I needed to go and make sure Dean was okay. I grabbed my purse and turned to Charlie. “I’m going to check on Dean. Then I’m going home. I’ll call you later and fill you in.”

She pulled me into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay, Y/N. Everything will work out.”

“I hope you’re right,” I whispered as the tears started again.

When I got to the cafeteria, I heard Dean before I actually saw him.

“I DON’T need an ambulance. I am fine!!!” He yelled.

“Dean, he knocked you out. You were unconscious. You could have a concussion.” I heard another voice argue. It was Dean’s friend Castiel. They shared a cubicle.

The crowd parted a bit to let me in. “Hey,” I said softly. “Are you causing a ruckus here?”

Dean sat up slowly, rubbing his jaw. “You know me.” He shrugged.

“Want me to take you to the ER?” I asked.

“Can you just take me home?” I could tell that he was really embarrassed by all this attention.

“Sure, I can do that. Come on.” Cas helped him to his feet and I grabbed hold of his arm. “Okay people. Shows over. Nothing to see here.” Everyone went back to their seats and Dean and I slowly made our way out to my car. The ride was silent for a while. I kept stealing glances at Dean. He was definitely going to have a black eye.

“So the baby is mine I take it?” He asked softly.

“Yeah. Sam’s not too happy as you can tell. What is it with you two? Why do you insist on beating the crap out of each other all the time?” I shot him a sideways glance, curious to hear his answer.

He was quiet for a moment. “It’s an Alpha thing. Both of us want you. Only one of us can have you. He knows that I’m still in love with you, and now you're having my pup, that tips the scales in my favor and that infuriates him.”

“You two are unbelievable! Does what I want matter in the slightest?” My voice was loud in the quiet car.

Dean sighed deeply. “Of course it does! You asked me a question, and I am just giving you an honest answer.”

“I’m sorry I asked,” I muttered darkly.

We arrived at Dean’s place, and I helped him up the stairs and settled him on the couch. I grabbed a bottle of water and some Motrin. “Here, you had better take these. So do you want to know the sex of the baby?”

His eyes got wide. “You know already?”

“Yep.”

“Tell me!” He demanded.

“We are having a son, Dean,” I said softly.

Dean reached over and grabbed my hand. “I want you to hear me out, Y/N, okay?”

“I’m listening.”

“I know you don’t love me like you love him, but I know you have feelings for me. I love you. I want to raise my son. Marry me. We can be a family. I’ll be good to you. You won’t regret it. Do you really think Sam will warm to the idea of raising another Alpha’s child? Especially one he hates as much as me? Just think about it. You don’t have to give me an answer right now.”

I looked at Dean in shock. Did he really just propose to me? “I think maybe you do have a concussion because you're clearly delusional.” I teased.

“I have never been more serious about anything in my life,” Dean answered firmly.

“You are going to be part of our son’s life no matter what happens. I promise you that. Are you going to be okay? I need to go home and wait for Sam.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Please just think about what I said?” He looked so serious.

“Sam is my Alpha. You know that, Dean.” I wish I could tell you something different.” I gave him a sad smile as I kissed him on the cheek.

When I got home Sam was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t answering his phone. I sat with Mandy coloring while we waited for the pizza I had ordered to arrive.

“When will Daddy be home?” Mandy asked for at least the third time.

“He’s working late tonight, sweetie. I’ll make sure he comes and gives you kisses when he gets home.” I felt bad lying to her, but she didn’t need to know I had no idea where her father was.

After our pizza dinner, I gave Mandy a quick bath and got her ready for bed. It had been such a long day I was exhausted. By the time I finished her favorite princess story she was out like a light. I changed into sweats and started watching some Netflix on my laptop to pass the time waiting for Sam.

The hours ticked by and still, he didn’t return. I must have dozed off. I woke abruptly to the sound of someone banging into stuff and cursing. I turned on the light. Sam stumbled into the room, shoeless, shirtless, and smelling like a brewery. 

“Where were you? Mandy was asking for you. I called you.” I was pretty annoyed.

“I went out for a drink.” He was so drunk he could barely stand. He flopped down on the bed next to me and nuzzled my neck. Seriously? I pushed him away from me as hard as I could.

“So you want to explain to me why you felt the need to beat the crap out of Dean today?” I said in a deathly quiet voice.

“No, not really.” He muttered.

“I am so sick of being stuck in the middle of this and watching the two of you try to kill each other. I can’t keep doing this, Sam. This isn’t Dean’s fault. You and I weren’t even together when this happened.”

“Why do you always defend him?” Sam said miserably. “Your MY Omega. MINE. I claimed you. But every time I turn around, Dean Smith is right there waiting to take you away from me. And now you're having his pup.”

“Sam, I……..” I started to say.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. “I was planning on asking you to marry me tonight. I love you, Y/N. I want you to be my wife more than anything.”

I reached out and stroked his face. “I love you too, Sam. I always have. But Dean is the father of my son. I won’t deny him access to his child. He is going to be a part of my life. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you can be civil to Dean? That I won’t have to spend the rest of my life refereeing between you two?”

Sam looked at me sadly. “I don’t know, Y/N.”

I sighed. “ I think I am gonna go stay at my apartment tonight. I have some thinking to do, and you need to sober up.”

He grabbed my arm. “Don’t go, please.”

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I tasted the beer he had drunk as his lips slanted against mine. Heat flared between us, and my body responded to my Alpha as it was made to do. I pulled away before the fire consumed me and he convinced me to stay.

“Goodnight, Sam. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” I withdrew from his arms, grabbed the overnight bag I had packed earlier, and headed out the door. I heard something glass shatter against the closed door as Sam threw it in a fit of rage.

Sam’s POV

My mouth was dry as a bone, and my head was pounding. I heard someone calling my name, but it wasn’t Y/N.

“Sam, you need to wake up!”

Charlie? Why was Charlie in my room? Why was I still in my clothes? Where was Y/N? Oh shit. Last night. It all hit me. Dammit. When I sat up, Charlie was in front of me, dressed in her work clothes, huge coffee in her hand.

She shoved the coffee in my face. “You need to drink this. NOW. We need to go.”

“Wait! Where are we going?” I was barely following the conversation.

“To the hospital. There’s been an accident. Y/N’s car was hit by a drunk driver last night.” Then I noticed it. Charlie’s eyes were red from crying.

“Is she okay Charlie?” I whispered, my heart in my throat.

“No.”


	9. Chapter 9

The doors to the Emergency room crashed open with a bang as the medics flew in with the stretcher.  One of the doctors on duty immediately ran to meet the crew and take report.

“What do we got, guys?” He asked quickly, eyes already scanning the patient.

“23 yr old female, MVA. Car hit head-on. They had to cut her out.  Head trauma so we collared her.  Pressure dropped to 80/50 in the field.  We gave……..”

The heart monitor began to fluctuate wildly, and alarms began to sound.  “She’s crashing!  1 mg of Epi, STAT!  We need to get her stabilized, NOW!  Order a head CT too.”

A nurse ran over with a chart.  “The cops were able to ID her at the scene.  I pulled her medical record.  This Omega is 15 weeks pregnant, Doctor.”

“What? Crap!  Page Neuro and OB, we’re gonna need them.”

_Sam’s POV_

As Charlie and I rode to the hospital, I sat with my head back and my eyes closed against the bright sunlight. 

“Tell me what you know, Charlie,”  I said quietly.

“Sometime between 2 and 3 am Y/N’s car was hit head-on by a drunk driver who swerved into her lane.  They had to use the Jaws of Life to get her out.  She has you listed as her emergency contact.  When they couldn’t get you on your cell, they called the office looking for you.”  I could hear the anger in her voice, but I chose to ignore it.

“Do you know how badly she is injured?”

“They wouldn’t tell me anything, Sam. I’m sorry.”

When we arrived at the hospital, a doctor met us and updated me on her condition.   “Y/N is very lucky to be alive. We had to do emergency surgery to repair a bleed on her brain.  She has a collapsed lung, several broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a broken leg.”

After a while, I stopped listening.  The list of her injuries seemed to go on and on.  How could this be happening again? I was having flashbacks to the night Jess died.

“And the baby?” I was almost afraid to ask.

“The baby is okay.  Our OB did an ultrasound.  I’m not going to lie to you, Mr. Wesson.  Miss Y/L/N has a long road ahead of her.  But she is young and healthy and I will have more to tell you once she wakes up.”

“Can I see her?” I asked quietly.

“As soon as she is back in her room you can.  Having her Alpha here will help speed up the healing process.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”  I stood up and shook his hand automatically.  Then I went out to the waiting room to talk to Charlie.  When I got there, Jo was there also. Charlie must have called her.  I told them everything the doctor had told me.  It was only then that my composure cracked, and the tears came.  Charlie came over and hugged me, and my tears dripped into her red curls.

“Charlie, I need you to call Dean Smith and tell him what happened.”

* * *

_Dean’s POV_

I raced to the hospital like a bat out of hell after Charlie’s phone call. Taking the stairs two at a time, I bolted past the desk of the ICU until I found the room Charlie had given me.  Skidding to a stop in front of room 4, my heart fell to the floor when I saw Y/N laying there so still and quiet.  

She had tubes and wires coming out of everywhere.  Her head was wrapped in bandages and her face was covered in bruises.  Sam, Charlie and Jo sat with her.  They all jumped to their feet when they saw me.  I felt the anger burn in me when I looked at Sam.

 “This is all your fault, you Bastard!  Why couldn’t you just leave her alone?  I could have made her happy.  If I lose her and the baby I swear to God……”

I leapt at him, ready to hurt him like I was hurting.  Somehow Jo managed to get between Sam and me and pull me out of the room.  She was strong for an Omega.  Before I knew it, she had yanked me down the hall and into the elevator.  I clung to her as the doors closed and I completely fell apart.

She took me out to the parking lot and we sat on a bench in front of the hospital.  “You can’t keep doing this, Dean.” She said sadly.   “Y/N wouldn’t want this.  You are the father of her pup, but Sam is her Alpha.  She loves him.  You need to accept that and move on.  The sooner you do that, the easier life will be for everyone concerned.”  She put her arm around me and rubbed my back.

I knew she was right.  I wanted what was best for Y/N, didn’t I?  I knew I needed to go up there and extend an olive branch to Sam, but I couldn’t get my feet to move.

Jo stood and held out her hand to me.  “I’ll help you, Dean.”  

_Reader POV_

When I opened my eyes, I was disoriented for a moment. Then I realized I was sitting in the gazebo in Sam’s yard. Off in the distance, I could see Sam pushing Mandy on the swing, and I smiled at her happy giggle.

“Higher Daddy! Higher!”

I smiled at the sight of them.  I was surprised to suddenly see Dean there too, pushing a small blond boy.  He looked more content that I had seen him in a long time.

“They look happy, don’t they?” a voice said next to me.

I found myself staring into the pretty blond face of Jessica Wesson, Sam’s dead wife.  Mandy had her eyes.

“Am I dead?” I asked.

“That depends.” She replied matter-of-factly.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Readers POV

Jess smiled at me, and I was struck by how much her smile resembled Mandy’s. Why was she here, wherever “here” was?

“Depends on what?” I asked impatiently. I wasn’t in the mood for guessing games.

“On how hard you are willing to fight. This could go either way. How bad to you want to get back to Sam?”

I looked over at Sam and Mandy on the swings. Mandy squealed as Sam pushed her higher. Dean was still pushing the little blond boy. Everyone looked relaxed and happy.

“More than anything.” I whispered, a tear slipping down my cheek. “I want my Alpha.”

“Sam never looked at me the way he looks at you.” Jess commented. “You have a connection that Sam and I never had. He loves you so much, Y/N. Losing me was hard, but losing you will destroy him.” 

“So what do I do?” I asked her.

“When the time came for me to fight, I just couldn’t. I was too tired. There was too much pain. It was just easier to let go. Don’t let go. FIGHT.”

Dean was sitting by the bed with his head in his hands and Sam was in the hallway on the phone checking on Mandy. Charlie and Jo had gone home for awhile. When the quiet of the room was broken by the heart monitor’s shrill alarm, Dean rocketed out of his seat and Sam came running.

Dean’s POV

I hate hospitals. They had always given me the creeps. All this sitting around makes me antsy. I still hadn’t been able to bring myself to have that talk with Sam. Why the hell was Y/N out driving at 2 am anyway? All Charlie would tell me is that she was heading to her apartment.

Knowing Y/N I bet she tore Sam a new one for clocking me like that. I know he was upset that he isn’t the baby’s father being her Alpha and all, but that’s not my problem. He needs to get over it if we have any hope of ever getting along. 

I’ve been hanging around a lot with Jo since the accident happened. She is a great listener, and she walks with me when I am getting restless. Jo is an Omega like Y/N, but where Y/N smells like vanilla and rain, Jo smells like flowers. Its different, but its nice. I find that I am much calmer and less anxious when she is around.

I happen to look down at my phone. Another voicemail from Ruby. That’s like the third one! What the Hell did she want? She was probably looking for a booty call. It sure as hell wouldn’t to be to ask about Y/N. They hated each other. I don’t have the time or energy to deal with her now. I deleted them without even listening to them.

Sam’s POV

’It had been 3 weeks since the accident, and you were still in a coma. You were breathing on your own, but you still hadn’t woken up. 

The doctors were concerned. “The longer she stays in the coma, the greater the chance of permanent brain damage. Her scans look good. The intracranial pressure is down. I’m afraid all we can do is wait and hope for the best.”

“And the baby?” Dean asked. “What if she doesn’t wake up?” I glare at him for even suggesting it out loud.

“We are closely monitoring it. Everything is fine so far. If she doesn’t wake up then the decision will need to be made whether to terminate the pregnancy or let her carry to term. But that’s not a conversation for today.” The doctor shook our hands and left the room.

“I need to get out of here,” Dean said after he left. “Walk with me, Jo?”

Jo nodded and they left the room. I watched them walk out and I smiled a bit. Dean and Jo had been spending a lot of time together in the past three weeks. I wonder if something was starting there? It would be interesting to see.

“Maybe one good thing will come out of this mess.” I muttered to myself.

Dean’s POV

Jo and I went to sit in our usual spot, the benches out in front of the hospital. We were talking quietly when I saw Ruby walking towards me. “What are you doing here?” I asked her harshly.

“Why haven’t you returned any of my messages?? I’ve been calling you for two weeks! I really need to talk to you and I hear you spend every waking moment at this place so here I am.” Ruby had yet to acknowledge Jo.

“Can I talk to you privately please, Dean?”

“Anything you have to say you can say in front of Jo,” I said stubbornly.

Ruby sighed. “Whatever. I’m pregnant, Dean. It’s yours. I have zero interest in raising a kid. I want to get rid of it but I thought you had a right to know.”

“You said you were on birth control!” I snapped.

Ruby shrugged. “It didn’t work.”

Jo looked flabbergasted, and I felt like I was going to throw up. Jo recovered first. “How do you know for sure it’s Dean’s, Ruby? You DO sleep with a lot of people.”

Ruby shot Jo a look that said: “drop dead, bitch”.

“If the baby is mine, your not killing it, no way. I will raise it.” I said angrily. . “When can you get the test?”

“Not for 3 more weeks.” She replied in a sulky voice.

“Isn’t Y/N gonna be thrilled!” Ruby said with false sweetness. “Oh yeah, she still hasn’t woken up, has she? This may be the only baby your gonna have.”

“Don’t say that!” I shouted at her. “We gotta get back. I’ll call you later, okay?”

Ruby rolled her eyes at me and walked away. What the hell did I ever see in her?

I grabbed Jo’s hand and pulled her into the elevator. “How did my life get so fucked up? I’m having a baby with the girl I love, but she loves someone else. Now I may also be having one with a girl everyone hates, including me.”

Jo patted my arm reassuringly. “We’ll figure this out, okay?”

When we got back to the room Charlie and Jo decided to go get us some take out to give us a break from the hospital food. When they left it was just me and Sam in the room. You could cut the tension with a knife.

I cleared my throat. “Can I talk to you? Want to go get some coffee?”

Sam looked at me warily. “Um, sure, okay.”

We got some coffee and went to sit in the floor’s lounge. “Did Y/N tell you I asked her to marry me?” I said.

Sam instantly looked pissed. “What? No! When?”

“She took me home after you clocked me in the cafeteria. When she told me the baby was mine. My point is, she said no. She told me she loves you and YOU are her Alpha. I get it. This fighting between us has to stop. It’s hurting Y/N and neither of us wants that.”

“Your right.” Sam agreed. “I’m sorry about hitting you. I was just so angry it was you and not me.”

I smiled a little. “Well, now we are even for me jumping you in the airport. We are going to be raising a child together, so we should try to be civil. It would make things a lot easier.”

I held out my hand and Sam shook it. I felt better about things than I had in a long time. “There’s something else…..”

“What?” Sam eyed me, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Ruby came to see me downstairs. She’s been calling me. She says she is pregnant and it’s mine. She wants to get rid of it. if it is mine I am going to raise it.”

“Dude, you DO know what condoms are, right?” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

I gave him a bitch face. “She said she took care of it, and I believed her.”

“That was your first mistake.” Sam chuckled.

“Shut up.” I growled.

Suddenly Sam looked serious. “Let’s keep this to ourselves, okay? When Y/N wakes up she doesn’t need to hear this. She loathes Ruby.”

“Jo knows, but I have sworn her to secrecy.” I said.

The door to the lounge flew open and a nurse came running in. “Mr. Wesson, Mr. Smith! Y/N is awake! She is asking for you, Mr. Wesson.”

Both of us jumped out of our seats and tore down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean’s POV

Ruby was a half an hour late. She had texted me and asked me to meet her at the coffee shop. I drummed my hands on the table nervously as I waited for her to arrive. I assumed she had gotten the test results back. I really hoped Ruby was just messing with me, and she wasn’t really pregnant. Our if she was, it wasn’t mine. I wanted her out of my life.

“Hey Dean.” Ruby said breezily as she sat down across from me.

“About time.” I muttered. “So? Do you have the results?”

“Getting right to it, are we?” She smirked. “Fine.” She slid a paper across the table to me. My eyes scanned it, and my stomach clenched.

“Son-of-a-bitch!” I muttered.

Ruby shot me a look. “Here’s how I see it, Dean. I already told you, I have no interest AT ALL in being a Mom. I want to get rid of it…….”

I slammed my hands on the table. “That’s NOT happening. I already told you that. I will raise it, and you can walk away.”

She leaned in close. “If you want me to carry this baby and give birth, your going to need to make it worth my while.”

I sighed deeply. This was going to get complicated. “What do you want, Ruby?”

Reader’s POV

Today is my first day back to work. It’s been nearly a month since I got out of the hospital. I think I’m doing pretty well, considering. I have a cast on my leg for another two weeks and then I’m home free.

Sam asked me to marry him the night I got home from the hospital. He wanted to go to Vegas and elope, but I want my friends and Mandy there. I also don’t want to waddle down the aisle, so we are waiting until after the baby is born.

I sat at my desk rubbing my stomach, my casted leg propped up on a chair next to me. “Hey, Babe,” Sam said, walking into my office. “I need to go over some numbers with you before our 3:30 meeting.”

“Can we do it after lunch? I promised Charlie and Jo I would have lunch with them my first day back.”

“Sure. I was gonna grab lunch with Dean anyway.” Sam replied, and I couldn’t help but smile. 

To my amazement, Sam and Dean had managed to work out their differences and actually become friends. It made me really happy that my Alpha and the father of my pup were actually getting along. Dean and Jo had recently started dating, and they seemed well suited.

“Come here,” I said softly.

Sam sat on the desk in front of me, towering over me in my chair. I looked up at him through my lashes. “Alpha.” I murmured. “You smell so good.”

Sam rested his forehead against mine and took a ragged breath. “Don’t tease me, Y/N.”

“It’s only teasing if I say no.”

Sam leaned down kissed me hard, and I moaned into his mouth. In the past two weeks, my sex drive had been through the roof. Must be all the hormones. Sam certainly wasn’t complaining.

My intercom buzzed. “Y/N, is Sam there with you? Charlie is looking for him. He has a call with Tokyo in 5 minutes.” Kevin said

I dragged my mouth from Sam’s. “He’s on his way!” I yelled.

Sam sighed. “You're going to pay for this tonight, Omega.” He said in a rough voice.

“I sure hope so. Now go.” I grinned wickedly at him as he hopped off the desk. I looked down at the bulge in his pants. “Good luck hiding that.”

“Tease.” He said over his shoulder as he walked out.

Jo had texted us that she was in a meeting that was running late so we started eating without her. 

“It’s so good to have you back, Y/N,” Charlie said happily.

“I grinned at her. “It’s good to be back.”

“So I know it’s your first day back and all, but I need to talk to you about something,” Charlie said cautiously.

“Okay.” I drawled.

“You know Becky who works on 5? The blond with the fake boobs?”

I giggled at her description. “Yeah, so?”

Charlie leaned in close. “She is sorta friends with Ruby. She told me Ruby is pregnant. And……” She got a strange look on her face and stopped talking.

“And what Charlie?” I said quietly.

“And that the baby is Dean’s.”

My head shot up at that. “That can’t be true. Dean would have told me. Or Jo.”

I stood up suddenly. “Can you take care of this for me?” I said, pointing at my lunch.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“To talk to Ruby.”

When I walked into Ruby’s department, she was nowhere to be found. “Becky, do you know where Ruby is?” I asked.

“Yeah, she’s in the bathroom. She’s always in the bathroom anymore,” She said, rolling her eyes.

I stalked off to the ladies room at the end of the hall. When I entered, one stall was occupied. I heard the unmistakable sound of vomiting. I just waited. After a bit, Ruby came out, wiping her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me.

“Oh, your back.” She said dismissively. I looked at her stomach. 

“Ruby, are you pregnant?” I asked her straight out.

She said nothing, which was answer enough

“Is it Dean’s?” I asked quietly.

She let out a sigh of annoyance. “Look, I wanted to get rid of it. Dean wouldn’t let me. I don’t like kids. He is raising this kid, not me. If you have any other issues, talk to Dean. Leave me out of it.”

“Oh, believe me, I will,” I said as I stormed out. I immediately called Charlie.

“Did Sam tell you where he was having lunch today?” I snapped.

“Are you okay? You sound funny,” she said nervously.

“I’m just peachy Charlie. Where is he?”

“Marco’s,” she said in a small voice. “Listen Y/N, don’t do anything stupid, okay?” I hung up without even saying goodbye. That’s how mad I was.

When I got to Marco’s, Sam and Dean were sitting in a corner booth talking quietly. I walked over and slid into the seat.

Dean looked surprised to see me. “Hey Y/N! come to join us for lunch?”

My Alpha bond with Sam made it very easy for him to sense my emotions. He must have felt my anger coming off me because he asked: “Babe, are you alright?”

I shot Dean a glare. “So how is it everyone at Wesson knows Ruby is pregnant with your kid, but me?” I said in a deathly quiet voice.

“Listen, Y/N…….” Dean began.

No YOU listen! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that our baby was gonna have a sibling. What the HELL Dean?“

I turned to Sam. “Did you know?

He nodded mutely.

“Fanfuckingtastic!” I muttered. “You know how much I despise Ruby. And your gonna raise it, Dean? You know squat about babies.”

I rounded on Sam. “You’re my Goddamn Alpha. How could you keep this from me?”

“I should have told you,” Dean said stiffly. “But Sam and I agreed you had already been through so much….”

“I need to leave before I strangle both of you! Don’t keep things from me!” I stood up abruptly and walked out. Both Sam and Dean looked unnerved. 

“So maybe now isn’t the best time to tell her what Ruby wants in exchange for carrying the baby,” Sam suggested.

“Well I already agreed to Ruby’s demands, so how long are we going to keep her in the dark?” Dean said. “Thanks for all your help with this, Man. I don’t know how I would have done this without you.”

I was pretty pissed off for the rest of the day. Sam tried to talk to me before our meeting, but I gave him a terse, “We’ll talk about this at home.” Dean texted me several times. He had known me long enough to know that I needed some time to work through my temper.

I was spending time with Mandy when Sam came home from work. 

“Hi, Babe,” Sam said tentatively as he hugged me.

“You can relax,” I said with a slight grin. “I’ve calmed down.”

“We weren’t trying to hurt you, really. We just didn’t want to overwhelm you as you were recovering. We all know how you feel about Ruby.”

“It’s okay Sam. I get it. But just because I am an Omega doesn’t mean I am this fragile flower.” I said seriously.

“As your Alpha, I can’t help wanting to protect you.” He said. 

I leaned in and kissed him. “You’re just lucky I love you so much. Are you still having your guys night tonight?” I asked.

“If that’s okay. Dean, Cas and I were gonna go to a bar. Maybe play some pool.”

“Of course. You deserve a night out. Mandy and I will be fine here. Go.”

Sam came to say goodnight to Mandy before he left. “I shouldn’t be too late, Y/N. I still owe you from this afternoon.”

“Tell Dean I’m not mad at him anymore. I’ll call him tomorrow. Wake me up when you get home.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Sam winked at me as he grabbed his keys. “Love you.”

Mandy and I watched Frozen for the 10th time and ate ice cream. Once I tucked her into bed, I put on my pajamas and started watching a movie on the computer. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Sam was shaking me awake.

“Sam?” I said sleepily. 

I looked at him sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair was messy, and he had a cut on his cheek. I immediately sat up, wide awake. “Sam, is that blood on your shirt?” I said softy. Then I noticed it. Sam was crying. “What’s wrong? You’re scaring me!”

“When we were coming out of the bar, we heard screams. A girl was being attacked in the alley, and we ran to help. The guy pulled a knife. He tried to cut me, but Dean got between us. He saved my life. I’m so sorry, Baby. Cas and I couldn’t stop the bleeding. Dean died before the ambulance got there.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sam’s POV

Y/N got completely hysterical after I told her about Dean. I couldn’t calm her down. She was so upset I was worried about her and the baby. I called my doctor and he came over and gave her a sedative shot to help her sleep. I knew it was only a temporary solution but I had never felt more powerless in my whole life.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw Dean laying in the dirty alley, bleeding out from the wound in his stomach. I held pressure while Cas called 911, but my hands were soon slick with his blood.

“What’s taking them so long?” I yelled at Cas.

“They should be here any minute!” Cas said worriedly.

“Hang on, Dean. Helps coming.” I said to him urgently. His skin had taken on a grey pallor and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

“Tell Y/N I love her, always.” It was the last thing he said to me before he closed his eyes and took his last breath.

Reader’s POV

I stirred slightly when I felt arms go around me and lips against the side of my neck. “Hi, Baby.” I said without opening my eyes.

“Hi yourself.” He said and my eyes flew open.

“Dean!?” I gasped.

“What are you doing here?” I turned to face him in bed next to me like he had been so many times before. “I had the worst dream. Sam came in and told me you were dead! It was horrible!” I could feel the tears starting.

“Shh! It’s okay.” Dean said, reaching out to caress my cheek. “You’re dreaming, Sweetheart. You’ve been sedated. Sam wasn’t lying to you. I am dead.”

“Then how are you here?” I asked. “And why do I keep seeing dead people??”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Beats me. All I know is that I couldn’t go without seeing you one more time.” 

I began to cry in earnest now. “You can’t leave, Dean! I can’t have this baby without you!”

“Just because I’m not right here, doesn’t mean I won’t be watching out for you and the baby, Y/N. You have Sam. He’s your Alpha, and he loves you. You’ll be okay.” I threw my arms around his neck and breathed in his familiar scent.

“I need you to promise me something, Babe.” He whispered in my ear.

“Anything, Dean.”

“I want you and Sam to raise Ruby’s baby since I won’t be around to do it. Ruby made me promise I would marry her before the baby was born so it wouldn’t be illegitimate. She also wants money, a hundred grand. Sam gave me the money. She’s not gonna make it easy, but I need you to do this for me. Raise my babies together. Promise me!” He demanded.

“I promise.” I agreed. Dean’s eyes looked deeply into mine, shiny with tears of his own. He grinned at me, that charming Dean smile. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too,” I whispered, and I felt Dean’s lips ghost over mine sweetly. And then he was gone and everything went black.

When I woke up my head felt fuzzy and my mouth was as dry as a bone. I staggered around the house looking for Sam. I found him in the kitchen. He leapt to his feet when he saw me. In two steps he had gathered me in his arms as I completely fell apart.

“I am so sorry I couldn’t save him.” He whispered as I cried in his arms.

The day of Dean’s funeral was cold and rainy. It was as though the sun refused to shine because Dean Smith was dead. I felt numb. Sam had closed the office for the day so most of Wesson had shown up to pay their respects. Even Ruby was there. Sam gave the eulogy and once I started to cry, I thought the tears would never stop. Charlie and Jo basically held me up during the funeral and the lunch afterward.

I was surprised when Ruby came up to me at the luncheon. She had been crying, and she looked like some of the fight had gone out of her.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” She said quietly.

“I DO need to talk to you, Ruby. But now’s not the time or the place. Come to my office at 9 am on Monday. We’ll talk then.”

She simply nodded before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

I was quiet on the drive home, lost in thought. I kept replaying my last conversation with Dean in my head.

“I need to talk to you about something important,” I said to Sam.

“Okay…”

“I want us to adopt Ruby’s baby, and raise it with my son. It’s what Dean would want.” I said firmly.

“Are you sure? One baby is hard enough, but two? Are you sure your up for that?” He asked.

“Well Ruby doesn’t want it, she’s made that clear.”

“Ruby wanted Dean to marry her, and she wants money to carry the baby to term. Are you okay with paying her?” Sam asked, looking over at me.

“”Ruby and I are meeting Monday. I think she and I will be able to come to some sort of agreement about this. I need to do this, Sam. But I can’t do it without you.” I said firmly.

Sam put his hand over mine. “If you can get Ruby to agree, then I am on board.”

When we got home, I called Jo. “I need your help with something. Can I come over? I’ll explain when I get there.” I changed out of my black dress and threw on some sweats, and headed over to Jo’s.

Jo was grieving too, but when I told her what I wanted her to do, she agreed immediately. We spend hours getting the wording just right, and when I left I felt a sense of peace about it all.

Monday morning I got to the office early to catch up on some work. I had told Sam my plan, and he agreed. Now I just needed Ruby to take the bait. When Kevin buzzed me that Ruby had arrived, I told him to send her in.

Ruby looked as though she hadn’t slept in days. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like Hell.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” I asked.

“So I’m sure Dean told you about our agreement….” She began. “Dean was going to raise this baby. I don’t want it.”

“Since Dean can’t do that now, Sam and I are prepared to adopt your baby after its born.”

“But Dean promised me money!” She whined. What a greedy bitch she was!

I flipped the papers over on my desk. “Dean was going to pay you $100,000 to carry the baby to term, is that correct?”

She nodded.

“I am prepared to pay you $250,000 if you give up your parental rights after the baby is born, and agree to a private adoption by Sam and I.”

Her eyes lit up. I could see the wheels in her head turning. “Deal.” She said immediately. 

“Wait, there’s more. After the baby is born, I am transferring you permanently to the London office. Do you agree?” I said.

“That wasn’t part of the deal!” She protested.

“Take it or leave it, Ruby. Those are my terms.” I said firmly. I wasn’t giving her an inch.

“Fine.” She finally said.

“Everything is outlined in this contract. Here is a copy. You have two days to review it, and then I expect it signed and on my desk. Do we understand each other?” I said coldly.

She stood up and snatched the contract out of my hand. “I don’t ever want to see you again after this baby is born, Ruby,” I said quietly. 

“Believe me, the feeling is mutual.” She said before walking out the door.

Three Months Later

Ruby had signed the papers, and Sam and I began to prepare the house for the babies arrival. I was 34 weeks pregnant, and Ruby was 27 weeks. She bitched nonstop about how much she hated being pregnant. I was ready to smack her.

I still thought about Dean every day, but I was starting to be able to think of him without crying. It comforted me to think that he was watching over me, as my personal guardian angel.

Between work, getting the house ready, and dealing with Ruby I was exhausted. I still had 6 weeks to go, but I felt as big as a house. I needed a break.

Sam owned a mountain house a few hours away from us that I had never been to. When he brought up the idea of going for a long weekend before the baby came I was immediately excited. I cleared it with my doctor and we made plans to go that Friday.

Mandy was staying with Jess’ parents so we had the place to ourselves. We spent the first day sleeping in and then binging on Netfix. I never even changed out of my pajamas.

“We should enjoy this while we can. I don’t see us having much time for TV after the babies come.” Sam commented.

“I’ve been thinking, Sam. How would you feel if we named the baby after his Dad? Would you be okay with that? Tell me the truth.”

“I think that would have made Dean very happy.” He said, smiling.

The next day we went for a walk around the lake and then into town for dinner. Afterward we browsed in some of the little shops near the restaurant.

I stifled a yawn.

“Ready to go?” Sam asked me.

I nodded. “I think I may have overdid it a bit with the walking. My back hurts. Of course, I am lugging around this beach ball.” I said as I rubbed my belly.

“You have never looked more beautiful, Y/N,” Sam says, kissing my temple.

“I’ll bet you say that to all the pregnant girls you take on dinner dates.” I teased.

When we got back to the house, Sam and I snuggled in front of the TV but I could barely keep my eyes open.

“Time for bed Pretty Girl,” Sam said, helping me off the couch.

“I can’t wait until I can see my feet again.” I murmured sleepily.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I tossed and turned as I lay, trying to find a comfortable position. My back hurt no matter what position I was in. 

I woke up during the night feeling like I really needed to go to the bathroom. Sam was sleeping soundly next to me. I was halfway to the bathroom when a cramp in my back nearly brought me to my knees. I felt a rush of warm fluid between my legs.

I managed to make it back to the bed and sat down heavily. “Sam? You need to wake up.” I said loudly, shaking him. My back cramped again, and I moaned. “Sam!” I said, louder than before.

“What’s wrong?” He said, jolting awake.

“I think my water just broke.”

Sam jumped out of bed and turned on the light. “Are you having contractions? How far apart are they?” He asked.

“My back really hurts!“

“Let me get dressed and we’ll go to the hospital,” Sam said frantically as he ran around grabbing the first clothes his hands touched.

I let out a yelp of pain as my back cramped again. I was still in my pajamas but screw it, this was how I was going.

“Can you find my shoes?” I managed to say between pants of air.

Suddenly I felt an incredible pressure in my pelvis that felt like I was being torn in two. I finally screamed in pain.

“Sam I don’t think we’re going anywhere! I need to push! This baby is coming now!”

He grabbed his phone and called 9-1-1. “The baby is coming too fast! It’s a month early. Please send an ambulance to 134 Canyon Drive! Tell me what to do! I don’t know how to deliver a baby!” He sounded completely panicked.

“SAM!” I screamed as another wave of pain hit.


	13. Chapter 13

The pain was unbelievable. None of the childbirth classes we had taken had prepared me for this. I’d like to think I have a pretty high pain tolerance, but this was a whole new animal. I whimpered as another contraction brought me to my knees. Finally, I just gave up standing all together and lay on my back on the floor, panting like a marathon runner.

“Babe? Why are you on the floor?” Sam asked, the phone still clutched to his ear. “They said that your probably having back labor, and you’ve been most likely been having contractions this whole time.”

“I can’t stand up anymore. It hurts too much.” I whispered weakly.

Cradling the phone to his ear, Sam reached down and made to pick me up.

“Can you grab some towels first? I don’t want to ruin the bed. This is gonna get mess…” I yelped in pain as another massive contraction hit.

Sam shot me an incredulous look. “Seriously? We can buy a new bed!” But he ran from the room and grabbed some towels anyway. By the time he had gotten back, I had removed by soaked pajama bottoms and panties. He spread the towels on the bed, and yanking me into his arms, he laid me on top of the towels.

“Oh shit! I can see the head!” Sam yelled into the phone.

“Okay. Got it. What is taking the damn ambulance so long?” Sam barked. 

“Sam it hurts!” I screeched.

He reached over and brushed the hair out of my face. “I know Baby. When the next contraction hits, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?”

I nodded, not even wasting the energy to speak. When the next contraction hit, I pushed as though my life depended on it. 

“That’s it Y/N! Just like that!” Sam urged me on.

Another pain shot through me, and I groaned with the effort of pushing as hard as I could. I felt incredible pressure, and the baby slipped from my body into Sam’s waiting hands. The sound of my son’s first cry was broken by the pounding of a fist on the front door. 

“Now they get here!” I rolled my eyes at Sam and I couldn’t help but giggle.

The paramedics started an IV and gave me some medicine, and I must have dozed off at some point because the next thing I knew, I’m was at the hospital. “Sam?” I say sleepily.

“There’s my girl. How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Like I pushed a bowling ball out of my lady bits without pain meds, that’s how.” I smiled weakly.

“Anyone who says women are the weaker sex hasn’t seen someone give birth without any anesthesia.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

“Yeah next time, I want ALL the drugs, okay?” I commented wryly.

“Oh there’s gonna be a next time, is there?” Sam teased.

“Well considering how much time we spend practicing……”

A nurse walked into the room pushing a wheeled bassinette. “It’s time for a feeding, Mom.”

“Hi, Dean,” I whispered as I picked up my son. “You look so much like your Daddy already.”

As I attempted to nurse my baby for the first time, Sam held his little foot and we grinned at each other,

8 Weeks Later

Despite being born a month early, Baby Dean only spent a week in the hospital. He was a healthy 6 pounds 2 ounces when we took him home. Mandy was completely in love with her little brother and she was a huge help.

Having a baby changed something in me. Even though his biological father was dead, I considered Sam to be his father and he was there for me in every way. When I went back to work we hired a nanny, but she brought the baby to work a few times a week so Sam and I could see him.

I had been thinking about Ruby a lot lately. I’d decided that I wanted to make my peace with her. She was having a baby alone, and then giving it up. I wanted to be there for her, mother to mother. So I had called down to her department and asked her to come to my office. She came reluctantly.

“What do you want now?” Ruby sneered.

I sighed deeply, trying not to lose my patience. “Look Ruby. I know what’s in store for you. I just had a baby. And no one should go through that alone. I know you don’t have anyone. I’m offering to go to your childbirth classes with you, and to be your “person” in the delivery room if you want.”

I almost laughed out loud at her look of surprise. “You would do that? For me? Why? You hate me!”

“Since I had Dean, my outlook on a lot of things has changed. So do you want me to go or not?”

12 Weeks Later

I had been attending birthing classes with Ruby for the past month. When one of the assistants commented that we were a cute couple, Ruby and I looked at each other with distaste. “We are SO not a couple,” she said.

Ruby and I bickered over pretty much everything. She hated every aspect of being pregnant and made sure I knew it.

“Your getting paid pretty sweetly for this, so stop complaining!” I snapped.

“I know I’ve been a bitch to you, and I’m sorry. I’m really scared of the pain.” A solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

I patted her shoulder. “It will be okay. If I managed to get through it with no pain meds and just Sam delivering the baby, you will too. I will be there and I’ll make sure the hospital takes good care of you, I promise.”

After that, things got much better between us. We would never be besties, but we no longer hated each other. She was actually happy to be moving to London now. She liked the idea of a clean slate, and not having to see the baby she gave up. It was the best case scenario for everyone.

Ruby was also having a boy, so Dean would grown up with a brother almost the same age as him. Sam was thrilled that he was going to have two boys to raise. I was excited that I was going to be able to keep my promise to Dean and raise his boys together.

“He’s finally asleep!” I said wearily as I fell into bed next to Sam. “Babies are supposed to sleep, right? Mandy did sleep through the night eventually?”

Sam put his arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest. “He sleeps pretty well, Babe. He’s only getting up once. I just think he’s gonna be a big eater like his father.”

“Well, since we’re up…..” I said, pressing my lips to his. Sam growled low in his throat and pulled me on top of him. His big hands squeezed my ass, holding me in place as he ground his erection into me. I moaned with pleasure just as my cell on the nightstand rang. I glanced over at it. Ruby. Dammit!

“I have to answer it, Baby. She could be in labor.” I gasped, climbing off of him.

“Son-of-a…….” Sam grumbled.

“Hello?” I said quietly. “Ruby?”

“Y/N? Please come. Something’s wrong. There is so much blood!” I could hear the fear in Ruby’s voice.

“Crap! I am coming right now, Ruby! I am going to call for an ambulance. I will be there in 10 minutes!” I hopped off the bed and began throwing on clothes. I turned to Sam. “Something is wrong with Ruby. She is bleeding. I am going over there.”

“I’m coming with you. You’re way too sleep deprived to drive.” Sam insisted. 

I smiled at him. “I love you,” I called for the ambulance while Sam drove.

“I need an ambulance at 1167 Silverdale Place. My friend is 39 weeks pregnant. She called me and said she is bleeding. I am on my way over. I’ll meet you there.”

Please God let everything be okay. I prayed silently


	14. Chapter 14

When we got to Ruby’s apartment, the door was unlocked, so we walked right in. We found Ruby in her bedroom, blood everywhere, slumped in a chair with a bloody towel clutched in her lap. She was ghostly pale and groaning with pain.

“Sam why don’t you go wait outside for the ambulance while I help Ruby get cleaned up?” I commented.

He nodded gratefully and practically ran out the door.

I started opening drawers until I found a complete outfit and then I got a clean towel from the linen closet. Ruby was hunched over in pain. “When did this all start?” I asked.

“About 15 minutes before I called you. I started having pain, and then the bleeding started. I’m scared, Y/N. It really hurts.” She whispered.

We had just gotten Ruby changed when the paramedics came in with the gurney. “She has lost a lot of blood,” I told them. They took Ruby outside and loaded her into the ambulance.

“We will meet you at the hospital,” Sam told the driver. The ambulance sped off into the night, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

Ruby was immediately rushed into emergency surgery. It seemed like forever before someone came to talk to us.

“Ruby just came out of surgery. She suffered a placental rupture, which was the cause of the bleeding. The baby is fine, but Ruby had massive hemorrhaging due to the placenta not completely detaching from the uterine wall. We were forced to do a hysterectomy to stop the blood loss. She is in recovery now.”

“When can I see her?” I asked.

“I will have a nurse come get you when she wakes up.” The doctor said, shaking our hands and leaving us. Sam decided to go home and check on Mandy and Dean, and I asked him to grab me a change of clothes. I was staying here because I felt like Ruby needed me.

After about an hour or so, I was escorted to Ruby’s room. She was awake, and I could tell she had been crying.

“Hey Ruby. I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you in the delivery room. Are you okay?“

She turned to look at me. “They had to do a hysterectomy. I suppose it's for the best. I didn’t want this baby anyway. So why do I feel like a part of me has died?” I didn’t have any answers, so I just hugged her as the tears poured down her face.

Seeing her sobbing for the loss of any future children broke my heart. I said a quick prayer to Dean for forgiveness.

“Listen Ruby. Things have changed now. This is the only child you’re going to have. You should think about keeping him. I’ll tear up the contract. Don’t throw away your only chance at motherhood! You’ll regret it later!” My heart was hurting, but I knew this was the right thing to do.

“You’ve been kinder to me than I deserve, Y/N. But the best thing I can do for my son is to have has you raise him. You truly loved his father. I didn’t. I am way too selfish to be a mother.” she admitted.

“The baby will be able to go home tomorrow. You will be here for a few days. When were you planning on going to London?” I asked.

“As soon as the doctor gives me the all clear!” she replied.

“I’m planning on sending you an invite and a plane ticket for the wedding. You’d better come! You’ve become almost a surrogate annoying older sister.” I teased.

“First of all….I’m not that much older than you, and second, you're the annoying one!” She was smiling when she said this, and I knew in that moment she was going to be okay.

3 Months later

“Do I look okay? I feel like my boobs are gonna pop right out of this dress.” I whispered to Charlie and Jo. “Nursing has turned me into Dolly Parton.”

“You are one hot Omega!” Charlie said.

“Sam’s totally gonna go into rut when he sees you!” Jo commented.

They were both gorgeous in sea green bridesmaids dresses. Mandy was adorable in her matching flower girl dress. At the moment she was running in circles around the lobby tossing rose petals everywhere.

In a double stroller being watched over by the nanny lay 5-month-old Dean and 3-month-old Bobby, fast asleep.

“It’s time.” Someone said, and I went over to kiss the boys and corral Mandy.

“Are you nervous?” Charlie whispered.

“Not at all. Sam’s my Alpha. The man of my dreams. I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted. Well, almost everything,” I said, thinking of Dean.

The music began, the doors opened, and Mandy skipped in, throwing rose petals at everyone. Then came Jo and Kevin walking down the aisle grinning like fools. Charlie and Cas were next, dancing down the aisle to “The Harlem Shake”. Everyone laughed at that.

Everyone stood, and I could see Sam at the front, looking tall and handsome in his tux. He flashed his dimpled smile at me and I grinned back. I began to walk down the aisle towards him. After everything we had been through…. I was walking toward my destiny.

Out from behind Sam someone stepped out. I saw that familiar grin….those green eyes…..Dean? What the Hell? Everything began to spin and I felt myself slipping to the floor. Then everything went dark.

When I came to, I was lying on a lumpy bed in the cheesiest motel room I had ever seen. My wedding dress was gone. I was wearing jeans, a Foo Fighters T-shirt, and a faded flannel. The TV was on, and I heard the announcer say, “Stay tuned for another episode in our 24 hour “None Of Your Business” marathon!”

I went to sit up, and a wave a dizziness made me almost puke. But I forced myself to my feet.

“You okay there Sweetie?” A familiar voice said. Sitting on the other bed was someone I never thought I would see again.

“Gabriel? What the fuck is going on?? You are supposed to be dead, and I’m supposed to be getting married! Where am I? Where is Sam?” I hissed.

“Easy Cupcake. I worked really hard making it look like Lucifer killed me and all, and the last thing I expected was to run into you and those two idiots you hang out with. I’m sure Sam and Dean told you how I threw them into some TV shows a few years back?” He just looked at me waiting for me to put the pieces together.

“No,” I whispered.

“Yep. You, Sam and Dean, have been living in “None Of Your Business” for the past six months. I’ve had plenty of time to get away. In fact, I’m not even here now. But I had my fun. Shits goin’ down out there. You three need to get back to doing what you do best, hunting. So here you are.” He smirked at me, and I wanted so bad to punch him in the throat.

“Where are Sam and Dean?” I asked.

“Waking up as we speak, right down the hall. Sam is already tracking your phone’s GPS. He should be here soon.”

“So none of it was real?” I whispered.

“Now I didn’t say that.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. With a snap of his fingers, he was gone. I jumped as the door to the room crashed open and hit the wall Sam stood in the doorway, his eyes frantic until they settled on me.

“Sam, you won’t believe who was just here! It was……” In two strides Sam reached me and yanked me to him, wrapping his long arms around me. “Omega.” He said in a husky voice.

“Alpha.” I murmured as he lowered his lips to mine. He drank from me like a man dying of thirst.

“I see some things haven’t changed.” Dean commended from the doorway. “What the Hell is going on?”

“Gabriel.” I mentioned in between kisses.

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Dean exclaimed.

“Look on the bright side, Dean. At least here your not dead.” Sam added.


	15. Chapter 15

One Month Later

Readers POV

Sam, Dean and I were still dealing with the fallout of Gabriel’s little “game”. Dean had called Cas from the motel and let him know we were back and that Gabriel was alive. Cas immediately set off to find Gabe and promised to meet up with us at the bunker.

Gabriel was nowhere to be found. He had gone totally off the grid. When Cas showed up a few weeks later, I was thrilled to see my favorite angel. Don’t get me wrong, We all were happy to be back at the bunker, but things were still weird.

Dean was so angry he had lost six months of his life to the Archangel’s “crap” as he called it. He was having a hard time readjusting to his old life.

I was feeling pretty conflicted. Before Gabriel kidnaped us, I wasn’t involved with Sam or Dean. We were just friends and hunting partners, that’s it. I had always had feelings for Sam and wanted him to be my Alpha, but I’d never acted on them. I was so afraid of rejection.

Sam and I had been a mated Alpha/Omega couple in the “ None Of Your Business” world. We had been about to get married. I had no idea what we were now. But as soon as Sam found me, he made it clear that nothing had changed. He claimed me for real that very night the minute he could get rid of Dean.

With Dean, it was a little more complicated. Here we were just friends, but there we had been lovers and we had a child together. Not to mention the fact that there I’d cheated on him with Sam and then he’d died. I knew I loved Sam, and Dean was not one to share his feelings, so I had no idea how he felt.

Getting over the loss of my children was hardest. Mandy, Dean, and Bobby had been real to me, and I missed them every day. I know Sam did too. I cried an ocean of tears for the loss of them. I also missed Jo and Charlie. They were my best friends. It was like they had died all over again.

Cas had asked what happened to us while we were gone. It gave me an idea. “Hey, guys. I want to run something by you three.” I announced one rainy weekend.

“What’s up, Babe?” Sam asked curiously.

“They are rerunning the “None Of Your Business” marathon starting at noon today. I think we should watch it. All of it. That way we will know what’s real and what is stuff from the show. Cas, you asked what happened to us. This way you can see for yourself. What do you guys think?”

“I think that is an excellent idea,” Cas said eagerly. He loved TV.

“Do we have to?” Dean griped.

“Look, Dean, I know it’s not “Dr. Sexy”, but do it for me?” He couldn’t resist my puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, stomping off to the kitchen to get a beer.

“I’m in.” Sam agreed.

I grabbed a blanket and snuggled on the couch with Sam as the pilot started. All the same, characters that we remembered were on the show. Even the names were the same. It was eerie.

“I don’t think I would like to work in an office. It seems tedious.” Cas commented.

So we watched. And lived it all again.

Dean got very quiet when we got to the episode where Sam and I hooked up in London. He gripped the arm of the chair so hard his fingers turned white. 

I couldn’t hold it together when we got to the episode where Dean died. I cried quietly while Sam held me and rubbed my back. Dean came over and sat on my other side. “I’m here, and I’m not leaving, Y/N.” He whispered in my ear. I just nodded, unable to speak.

I happened to look over at Sam during the scene where Sam is drunk after finding out Dean is my baby’s father. He is begging me not to leave. 

“I should have made you stay.” He says in a choked voice. His eyes are shiny with unshed tears.

“Sam, you had NO way of knowing I would get in an accident.” I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in his comforting scent.

We watched the show all day and late into the night. We finally got to the episode where Sam and I got married. It turns out I did see Dean. His ghost shows up at the wedding! We watched the wedding go off without a hitch, and I got to see Dean get to meet his son. I was sobbing by the end. Even Dean was crying.

“I do not dance!” Cas said, clearly annoyed.

After that, I jumped up and turned the TV off. “I can’t watch any more.”

I walked over to Dean and hugged him. We cried together for the loss of our son.

“Let’s give them a minute, Cas,” Sam said and he and Cas went into the kitchen.

It felt really good to let it all out finally. 

“Can we talk?” Dean asked me, pulling back.

“Of course.”

“I know things have been weird between us. You're my best friend. I love you like a sister. But now I know what you look like naked, and we’ve had sex, but not really. And we had a kid, but we didn’t. I know I’m not in love with you, but the part of me that was there feels like I am. Is this making any sense at all?” He looked so stressed out.

I put my hand on his shoulder. “It makes total sense Dee. I love you but I’m not IN LOVE with you. I’m in love with Sam. He is my Alpha. I will never forget what we had back there, but you're my best friend and that’s it.”

Dean’s shoulder’s relaxed visibly. “Thank God! I think I’ve talked about my feelings enough for one night. I’m going to bed. Night kiddo!” He gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Sam returned a minute later with beers for the both of us. “Are you two good?” He asked.

“Yep. We’re best friends, I love you, everything is as it should be.”

“Not quite everything.” Sam murmured, pulling me into his arms.

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“Listen Y/N, I can’t give you the huge wedding that Sam Wesson could since we’re both legally dead and all, but I love you and I want to marry you for real this time. Will you marry me?” Then he dropped to one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

“Yes! YES!” I squealed, jumping into his arms and knocking us both to the floor. Sam peppered my face with kisses as I laughed.

“What’s with all the racket?” Dean yelled from the doorway, hands on his hips.

“Sam just asked me to marry him, and I said yes,” I announced happily.

“About damn time!” Dean stated, walking back to his room.

Two Months Later

Since we couldn’t get married legally anyway, we decided to have Cas marry us in a field of wildflowers near the bunker. We invited a few people: Jody Mills, Claire and Alex, Garth and his wife, Eileen Leahy, and Donna Hanscum. It was a small group but then again, most of our friends were dead. I felt Jo and Charlie’s absence acutely.

After everyone had left, and Dean and Donna had gone into town to hit up a bar and give us some “privacy”, Sam and I sat on the couch drinking champagne and just staring at each other.

“Hello, Wife.” Sam murmured in a husky voice.

“Yes, Husband?”

“I almost forgot. A package came in the mail for us. A wedding present. It said we weren’t supposed to open it until we were alone. Let me go grab it.” He left the room and came back with a package wrapped in brown paper. It had no return address.

“I wonder who it’s from?” I pondered.

“Open it.” Sam directed me.

I tore off the paper and opened the box. On top was a note.

Dear Y/N

Congrats on finally landing that Sasquatch! I’ve checked in on you guys a few times, and I’ve seen how much you miss your kids. Hopefully, this will make you happy.

Love,

Gabriel

Under the note was a beautiful gilt picture frame. I looked at the picture and gasped. Dressed in matching clothes and smiling happily for the camera were Mandy, Dean and Bobby. Dean and Bobby looked to be about four or five. Dean was his father in miniature, green eyes sparkling with mischief. Bobby had Ruby’s dark good looks. Mandy was tall and willowy, with Sam’s dark hair and hazel eyes and Jess’ smile.

“Sam, look! It’s our babies!” I said holding the picture out to him. He gazed at it for a long time, tracing each of their faces with his hand.

“They are the one thing I miss about that place.” He mused.

“You don’t miss being a billionaire?” I teased.

“No, not really.” He admitted.

“I have a wedding present for you.” I suddenly announced.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Sam commented as I handed him a small wrapped box. He opened it and tipped it gently. A white stick fell out, and the word PREGNANT was displayed across it in block letters.

“This one is yours for sure, no question.” I joked as Sam stood up suddenly and pulled me by the hand towards the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
